Dreams
by Yasha T
Summary: Hiei gets his heart broken three times. Now he must get over the women he loved. But that's hard when you live with them and they are dating your friends. Plus he keeps see this girl in his dreams. What happens when he meets her?


Name: Dreams  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: Hiei has had his heart hurt three times. Yet he as promised himself and the other three girls to get over them. But it's hard trying to get over your exs were they live with you and their boyfriends just happen to be you friends. But Hiei is also having a dream about a girl. What happens when he's meets her?  
  
Note: Nani = What, Naze = Why, Iya = No, Hai = Yes, Oyasuminasai = Good night, Ai shiteru = I love you, Kawaii = cute, Ningen = Human, Youkia = Demon, Gomen = Sorry, and Ja = Bye  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
This story is to SB.  
  
Now to the story  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
~Night Time~  
  
Hiei lays asleep in the bed Yasha gave him. He's now use to sleeping in a bed instead of a tree. But in his dream he starts to remember her.  
  
#Hiei's Dream#  
  
He sees a girl. She looks like a youkai, buts she isn't. She's ningen.  
  
/Not even a hanyou, but her looks... I can't believe she isn't a youkai. I would have felt her powers, but she has iya powers. She's full ningen. Every bit of her. /  
  
He sees her looking at something. She's sitting with something in her lap. He walks slowly over to her.  
  
/Naze I'm doing this? / Hiei asks himself.  
  
He doesn't know why this keeps happening. He knows it's a dream, but he wants to know why he sees this girl. As he gets closer, he stops. He always wakes up when he gets close enough to see what's she holding. But he never sees it. But instead of waking up, he's still in the dream.  
  
"Naze?" She asked.  
  
/Nani? She has a voice I can hear? / Hiei thinks.  
  
"Naze?!" She screamed. Hiei could see her tears, and the thing she was holding.  
  
"HIEI!!!!!" She screamed. Hiei could see himself in her lap.  
  
/Oh Gods!!!/ Is the only thing that comes to mind. She's holding his unmoving body to hers.  
  
"Iya! You can't leave me! You promise me! You promise I wouldn't be alone anymore!" She scream-cried at the unmoving body.  
  
/Nani promise? Nani's that on her arm? / Hiei thinks as he looks at her arm.  
  
/That's my Dragon Wave! Naze does she have it?!/ Hiei asks himself. She then looks at her arm. Her sad yellow eyes turn to anger.  
  
"Iya! This is your doing! You killed him! I wish to have nothing to do with you! You Bastard!" She says to something.  
  
/Who is she talking to? Nani is she talking about? / Hiei looks around, then looks at the Dragon Wave. Then the eyes start to glow.  
  
/Nani the hell?!/ Hiei couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
[Now Madera. Hiei was just weak. Now he won't be hurting anymore.] Says a voice.  
  
/Who the hell said that? / Hiei looks around. But he sees no one, but the girl, him in her lap, and himself.  
  
"He would have been fine! If you hadn't come along and killed him! You bastard! You shall pay for this!" The girl said.  
  
[Now Madera... I'll said that hai it was wrong of me to kill Hiei.] Said the voice. Hiei then notice the Dragon Wave was the one talking.  
  
/How the hell did that thing learn how to talk? / Hiei asked himself.  
  
"You bastard! You have iya right to live for nani you have done! I hope you burn in hell for nani you have done! And if you think that I'll let you live, you are mistake! I'll kill myself before I let you live!" Madera yelled.  
  
/Naze would she kill herself? She got the Dragon Wave! Iya one can stop her. / Hiei try's to figure out.  
  
[Madera naze would you want death? When you are the most powerful in the world. Forget about Hiei. It's not like he gave a damn about you! He never even gave a damn about his wife! He was just another youkai wanting power!] Said the Dragon Wave.  
  
"Iya!" Madera yelled. Both Hiei and the Dragon Wave stopped.  
  
"You don't know nani you are talking about!" She screamed, pulling the body close to her.  
  
/Is she crying for me? / Hiei asked himself.  
  
"One: I want death cause everyone I love is dead. Two: I don't want any powers! I wanted to be normal like Hiei wanted me to be. Three: I'll never forget about him! Four: He did too give a damn about me if he died for me! Five: And he did too give a damn about her too! He loved her like he should. Six: He didn't want power!" Madera screamed. More tears coming down her face.  
  
/Everyone she loves is dead.... / Hiei couldn't believe that.  
  
"Madera..." Came a weak voice. Hiei looked and saw that it was he. Madera looks and sees that Hiei was just barely alive.  
  
"Hiei..." She said in a sad voice.  
  
"Madera... My love. Don't cry for me." He said. Madera tried to smile, but couldn't. More tears came from her yellow eyes.  
  
"Hai.... Hai my love. I never could even if I wanted to." She said. More tears coming.  
  
"Please my love. My angel. I want to see you happy." He said as he weakly pushed some of her hair out of her face.  
  
/Naze can I feel her tears on my hand? / Hiei asked himself. Looking at his hand, and there were her tears on his hand.  
  
[You're going to die soon.] Said the Dragon Wave. Giving an evil laugh.  
  
"You leave her alone." Hiei said. Hiei looked at himself. He could see that whatever happen to him he must of did it to save the girl.  
  
[Naze should I listen to you?] Asked the Dragon Wave. Laughing even more.  
  
"Because I'll kill you." Hiei said. Then kiss Madera. Hiei then felt the girl's tears on his face, along with her soft lips.  
  
/Naze is this happening? / Hiei asked himself. He then heard the dragon scream as it left her arm. Hiei then looked at himself and the girl. They had stop kissing.  
  
"Please... Don't leave me. You said that you would never leave me." Madera said. She was crying harder then before.  
  
"I know. But please stay alive." He said. He looked weaker than before.  
  
"Naze? I have no reason to live!" Madera said. More tears came.  
  
/Naze would she want to die? / Hiei asked himself. Looking at the girl.  
  
"Please for me. Live, shows the Dragon Wave that you are not weak. Madera... Please... For... Me... My... Love." Hiei said before death took him.  
  
"Hai my love. I shall not die till it is time for me to leave. Fair well my love. May our paths cross again." Madera said as she closed her eyes. A tear escape from her eyes. Hiei couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
/Naze won't I wake up? This is only a dream! Or is it a nightmare? Naze is she crying for me? Did she love me? / All of Hiei's thoughts stopped when he asked that last though.  
  
"Naze do you ask so many questions?"  
  
Hiei turned his head to see who asked the question.  
  
"You can hear me?" Hiei asked. Not believing this was happening.  
  
"And see, touch, smell, taste. So hai." Answered Madera in a flat voice.  
  
"I guess to find things out." Hiei answered back. Not really knowing the answer.  
  
"Well to answer your questions. You will soon. It's a dream. It's also a nightmare. I cry for the man that dared to love me. I still do." Madera said. Hiei blinked many times till he finally stopped.  
  
"I..." He didn't get to finish what he was about to say. The world was getting funny looking.  
  
#End of Hiei's Dream#  
  
~Morning~  
  
Hiei sat up and looked around the room. He then heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in." He said. Now knowing that he was in his room.  
  
"Hey He-He!" Said a little girl. Hiei looked at her. It was Rini, Yasha's little sister.  
  
"How many time do I have to tell you my name is Hiei, not He-He?" He asked her.  
  
"But I like calling you He-He!" She said. Giggling more than before.  
  
"Naze do you like calling me He-He?" Hiei asked her. Like he said in the dream, I ask questions to find out things.  
  
"I don't know! I just like calling you that!" She said happily. Smiling real big at him.  
  
"I wish I never asked." Hiei said. He should have guess to get an answer like that. After all it was Yasha's sister.  
  
"Yasha say that it's time to get your lazy ass outta bed!" Rini said. Then started to giggle more.  
  
"You know. I don't think Yasha wanted you to say that." Hiei replied. Getting out of bed.  
  
"Hn. Anyways.... Bye He-He!" Rini then ran out of the room.  
  
"Naze do I bother?" Hiei asked. Falling back on his bed.  
  
*In The Kitchen*  
  
"I'm just saying that if he doesn't like the name then don't call him that." Said Koenma, while drinking his coffee.  
  
"Oh please Koen! You and I know that nicknames are just for shits and giggles." Said Sosh, while putting more food in his mouth.  
  
"Hai, Sosh. But Koen does have a point. Hiei doesn't like being call He- He." Said Yasha. As she was pasting out more food.  
  
"Oh come on! We've call Kasey, Kase scene forever! The same with Khristina! We call her Khris! Just like with me, Koen, Rini!" Sosh said with a mouth full of food.  
  
"I guess, when I'm not here people talk about me." Hiei said. The girls smiled.  
  
"Hello Hiei-chan!" Said Kase. Hiei looked Kase over.  
  
She was wearing a baby blue dress with sandals. Her Brown hair and was braided in two pigtails. She was wearing the ring that Kuwabara gave to her, to make the outfit complete.  
  
"Hello Kase-san. How are you and that ass doing?" Hiei asked. Remembering the man who took first his sister, then his girlfriend.  
  
"Hiei! I'm eating here! I don't need to be thinking about Kase's ass right now, until I'm done!" Sosh said. Yasha smacked the back of Sosh's head. Kase just laugh.  
  
"Kuwabara-chan and I are just fine Hiei-chan. Tell Yukina-san thank you for having us meet!" Kase said. Hiei nodded. He would have to do that later.  
  
"Hey Three eyes-kun." Khris said as she came in.  
  
"Hello Pussy-sama." Hiei replied. Yasha smacked the back of Sosh's head before could speak.  
  
"Hey! Nani I do?" Sosh asked. Rubbing the back of his head. His sister hit pretty hard.  
  
"I know nani you were going to say! Now finish eating." Yasha replied, while making more food.  
  
"I'm gomen Three eyes-kun. But only Yuusuke-kun can call me Pussy-sama." Khris said. She had a smirk just like Hiei's. And he liked it.  
  
"And only Yuusuke-kun can call me Three eyes-kun." Hiei replied, smirking back at her.  
  
"Hai! You win today Three.... Hiei-kun. Coffee?" Khris asked, as she got up to get some herself.  
  
"Hai, please. Thank you Pus... Khris-sama." Hiei said. Hiei looked Khris over too.  
  
She was wearing a red button up long sleeve shirt, with black dress pants, and a pair of high shoes. Her hair was up in a bun that showed off the earrings that Yuusuke got her.  
  
"How are you and that boy doing?" Hiei asks Khris. Remembering the guy who also took his girlfriend too.  
  
"Well... If we lived together... I would get more sex everyday instead of every week." Khris replied, in a flat voice.  
  
"Khris! Rini is in the room!" Yasha yelled. Looking pissed.  
  
"Gomen." Khris said. Yasha nodded in agreement. Khris then gasped.  
  
"I just though of something!" She said. Smiling big.  
  
"Nani's that?" Koenma asked while eating a little bit of food.  
  
"I'M GOING TO HAVE SEX TO NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Khris screamed with enjoy. Kase, Sosh, and Rini were laughing. Yasha, Hiei, and Koenma just smiled and shook their heads.  
  
"I'll take that as we're great then." Hiei said. Khris gave Hiei his coffee, as Yasha gave Hiei his food. Hiei then looked Yasha over too.  
  
She was in her true form. Her hair was in little braids with half of it black and the other half blood red. The blood red started at the shoulders and ended at where her shirt stops. Her gold-purple eyes, and instead of white skin it was tan.  
  
/Hn. Her skin must have gottin' tan while she was at the beach with Kurama. / Hiei though.  
  
Yasha was wearing her black jeans, along with her black tank top. Both her ears had sixteen earrings in each of them. She was also wearing her knee high boots, with her gold cross. Hiei also saw Yasha's rose tattoo above her bell button. Along with the ghost dragon on her back, and her dragon wave on her left arm.  
  
"Okay! Now I'm done with the food! Kase pass me my things." Yasha asked. Kase gave Yasha her belly button ring, her wedding band and ring-bracelet.  
  
"Yasha is that the wedding band Kurama gave you?" Hiei asked. Looking at the beautiful ring.  
  
"Yeah it is. You're done." Yasha said while putting on her belly button ring. Hiei nodded as she got her ring-bracelet, and wedding band on. The ring-bracelet was a ring that had a chain to it, which went to the bracelet, and the wedding band was a gold ring with a rose where a dome would be.  
  
"Hey Koen, Sosh, and Rini. Kase, Khris, Hiei and me are going to get meet up with the gang... Okay?" Yasha asked. They all nodded their heads. Hiei didn't want to go, but he didn't want to stay either.  
  
*At The Beach*  
  
"Kasey-san!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran over to her. She giggled as he picked her up and kisses her.  
  
"Hello Kuwabara-chan." Kase said. Hiei looks at her, and can't help but think what it would have been like to marry Kase-san. Hiei can still remember when he was with her.  
  
@Hiei and Kasey@  
  
"Hiei-chan!" Says a girl who is running towards him.  
  
"Kasey-san!" Hiei says to the girl. He hugs and kisses her.  
  
"I've been looking for you! Where have you've been?" She asks him.  
  
"I was with Yukina-san. You remember my sister don't you?" He asks her.  
  
"Hai, I remember Yukina-san. Nani happen?" Kasey asked Hiei.  
  
"Kuwabara-chan and Yukina-san are both thinking about breaking up." Hiei answered. Kasey looked Hiei in the eye.  
  
"You're not joking.... But they love each other!" Kasey says.  
  
@Be Back@  
  
"Kuwabara-chan! Stop that!" Kase yelled with a laughing voice.  
  
"Naze? You liked it last time." Kuwabara says with a smile.  
  
"Kuwabara-chan.... Please stop." Kase said as she clamed down.  
  
"Alright. Ai shiteru." Kuwabara says to her.  
  
"Ai shiteru too." Kase says to him, before Kuwabara kissed her. Hiei could help but want to go back to Yasha's home. At lest he wouldn't have to deal with his ex and sister's ex then. But he had to get over Kase. He promised himself that he would. For her safety.  
  
@Back@  
  
"Hiei-chan?" Kasey asked with fear.  
  
"Hai, Kasey-san?" Hiei replied in a flat voice.  
  
"Would you ever hurt me to keep me away from someone?" She asked with more fear.  
  
"Iya..... Who told you I would?" Hiei asked in confusion.  
  
"Well.... Yasha-san said that your kind is very..... Uh.... How do I put this in a good way..... Oh! I know.... Don't have any other males or females come near their mate." Kasey said. Hiei blinked a couple of time.  
  
"Hai, we are a lot like that." Hiei replied for her.  
  
"Yasha-san is very worry that you might keep me from her." Kasey said in a sad voice.  
  
"I understand that Yasha-san is worry about you. But don't worry, I won't hurt you Kasey-san or Yasha-san. Ai shiteru." Hiei said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Ai shiteru too, Hiei-chan." Kasey replied with fear still.  
  
@End of Hiei and Kasey@  
  
Hiei wished that he hadn't attacked Yasha or Kase. He did know that it was Yasha and he should have known that Kase wouldn't have cheat on him. But that was the past. All he could do was watch as one of the many women he loved leaves him.  
  
/Well... At lest she isn't a scared to come near me anymore./ Hiei though. He looked to see what Kase was doing. But he couldn't find her or the baka.  
  
{Hey Yasha! Where did that baka and Kase go?} He asked through his mind bond with Yasha. Thank God she didn't break it when Hiei and her broke up.  
  
Yasha asked with worried in her voice.  
  
{Oh.... No reason.} Hiei replied. He then looked over at Khris.  
  
"Hey Pussy-sama!" Yuusuke said in a happy voice.  
  
"Hey babe-kun. Miss me?" Khris asked with a giggle.  
  
"Naze wouldn't I miss the love of my life?" Yuusuke asked in a playfully voice.  
  
"Don't answer a question with a question!" Khris said playfully. Hiei could remember being with Khris too.  
  
@Hiei and Khristina@  
  
"Oh Hiei-Kun!" Khristina yelled in a excited voice.  
  
"Nani Khristina-sama?" Hiei asked his knew girlfriend.  
  
"I got you something." She said very happy to her boyfriend.  
  
"Nani is it?" Hiei asked while trying to see what she had.  
  
"Guess!" She said, she looked cute jumping up and down like a kid.  
  
"Hn. Fine... Hnmmmmm.... Can I have to clue?" Hiei asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure. Mmmmmmm...... Oh! It's something that comes in different colors." Khristina said with a smile.  
  
/Ice cream. But I'll play along with her./ Hiei knew how much Khristina liked this kind of game.  
  
"Mmmmm...... Can I ask hai or iya questions?" Hiei asked with a flat voice.  
  
"Sure." Khristina replied excited.  
  
"Is it something big?" Hiei asked with a smirk.  
  
"Iya." Khristina said with a giggle.  
  
"Is it something small?" He asked still with a smirk.  
  
"Iya." She replied with more giggles.  
  
"Is it in the middle?" He asked with a little grin.  
  
"Hai." Khristina said with a smile.  
  
"Can you eat it?" Hiei asked, After seeing the smile.  
  
"Hai." Khristina said with her smile growing.  
  
"Can it come in different favors?" He asked, cutting it close to the chase.  
  
"Hai." She tried hard not to giggle it out, but couldn't help it.  
  
"Is it cold." Hiei knew he was close to not this silly pointless game.  
  
"Hai." Khristina couldn't help her laughing face. She really did love this game so much. Hiei then ended the game.  
  
"Is it ice cream?" Hiei asked, knowing that it was.  
  
"Bingo-bingo! Here ya go!" She said with a smile, and gave him the ice cream.  
  
@Be Back@  
  
"Come on! Tell me!" Yuusuke begged his girlfriend.  
  
"Iya! You'll have to guess!" Khris said with her smile.  
  
"God! I don't like this game! Not even Keiko-sama did this!" Yuusuke said with happy-sad voice.  
  
"Well I like this game. And I'm not Keiko-sama, now am I?" Khris replied with her firm voice.  
  
"Uh! Fine! You win. Is it something good?" Yuusuke asked with a bit of a pissed voice.  
  
"Hai." She said with a excited voice.  
  
"Is it something for Rini to see?" He asked not knowing if it was what he was thinking.  
  
"Oh iyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyaiya.... Yasha-sama would kill me." Khris said with a worried-giggly voice.  
  
"Hehe... I like the way you think love. When can I have it?" Yuusuke asked with a smile. Now Hiei wished that he really wasn't here. He didn't want to listen to Khris and Yuusuke. He also promised himself that he would get over her too. For her safety also.  
  
@Back@  
  
"Hiei-kun I'm wrangling you! Stay the hell away from me!" Khristina yells with fear and anger.  
  
"How could you?! Even with that baka!" Hiei yelled-asked her.  
  
"Hiei-kun for the last time! Me and Yuusuke-kun are just friends!" She said in a pleading voice.  
  
"That's the same thing he said about Keiko-sama and look nani happen!" Hiei screamed at Khristina, More pissed then he already was.  
  
"I'm not Keiko-sama! I'll never be Keiko-sama! Hiei-kun! I can't believe you! How dare you think that I would cheat on you! Nani ever gave you that idea!?" She asked as she backed away from her boyfriend.  
  
"You didn't hear him?" Hiei ask in a low voice.  
  
"Hear nani?" Khristina asked in confusion.  
  
"He said that he couldn't be with Keiko, cause he was in love with someone else." Hiei replied in a low deadly voice.  
  
"Yuusuke said that he couldn't be with Keiko, cause he's in love with someone else?" Khristina asked to make sure she heard right. She was still ready if he was to attack her.  
  
"Do you know who this someone is?" Hiei asked her in a deadly voice.  
  
"It's me isn't it." It wasn't a question for Hiei, it was a statement, and she could tell that he was now pissed.  
  
"Naze hai! It is you! Now who do you want?" Hiei asked her in a piss-sad voice.  
  
"I...." She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Not even his.  
  
@End of Hiei and Khristina@  
  
/Oh God.... I almost killed her cause she choose Yuusuke over me. I shouldn't have gottin' so upset that she choose him.... After all..... She did tell me that she was in love with him when we first got together./ Hiei though. Then he saw that Yuusuke and Khris were missing.  
  
/How the hell do people do that?!/ He though in confusion.  
  
{YASHA!!!!!!!!!!} Hiei yelled, not thinking about what would happen.  
  
Yasha asked Hiei in a pissed voice.  
  
{Where did those two sex crazed people go?} Hiei asked a little nicer to Yasha.  
  
Yasha replied with a smirk.  
  
{Nani are you talking abo..... Never mind. Forget I said anything.} Hiei said in a sick voice.  
  
Yasha said, then when back to her flirting with her husband. Hiei looked at Yasha then to Kurama. Kurama still didn't know that Hiei was there. Hiei felt like a third wheel. He then looked back at Yasha. He would never forget about being with her.  
  
@Hiei and Yasha@  
  
"Hiei nani's wrong?" Yasha asked, still half asleep.  
  
"Yasha..... If you get your member back.... Would you ever leave me?" Hiei asked her. Yasha who was half asleep, and who wanted to go back to sleep said, "Iya Hiei. I would never leave you."  
  
"Good." He said, But Yasha was already asleep.  
  
@Be Back@  
  
"Tell me Kurama.... Will I ever get to met this Shiori of yours?" Yasha asked in her playfully voice.  
  
"Well.... If you promise not to look like that then yeah." Kurama said, then added. "Gomen hon."  
  
"Hey!" Yasha smacked his arm. Kurama laughed.  
  
"Nani?! Yasha, I don't think Shiori would like nani you are wearing." Kurama replied. Yasha then asked, "Do you like nani I'm wearing?"  
  
"Yasha, hai I do." Kurama then kissed Yasha. Hiei really didn't want to be here. But he also promised along time ago, before he met Kase, Khris, Kuwabara, Yuusuke, Kurama, Koenma, Sosh, Rini, and Keiko. That he would give over Yasha for good. It was for Yasha, Kurama, and Hiei's safety.  
  
@Back@  
  
"I'm gomen Hiei." Yasha said as she walked to where Kurama laid. Alive but not awake. Hiei was beyond pissed. He wanted the world to blow up! Kill everyone! Even himself! He didn't want to lose her!  
  
"Iya.... You said that you'd never leave me.... You lie." Hiei said with tears in his voice.  
  
He took the whip that he used and got Yasha's back sixty more times. Her back was covered in blood from what Hiei did with the whip. Hiei knew she wouldn't stop. Hiei then dropped the whip and grabbed his sword. Hiei took one swing at her. It got her shoulders, he did it again. Her lower back. Then he stead her in the side. Yet she kept going. Then he was going to drive it through her heart. But stopped. He couldn't do it.  
  
/Iya.... Yasha.... She has been too kind to me.... I shouldn't have even whipped her back or even stead her... But she never says a word for me to stop.... She just keeps going.... Death isn't something I am./ Hiei though. Hiei then turned and left Yasha alone with her husband. With tears in his eyes and a hole in his heart.  
  
@End of Hiei and Yasha@  
  
/Hn.... Sosh was right. I need to find a girlfriend again./ Hiei though sadly to himself.  
  
Hiei then looked up thinking Yasha and Kurama had forgotten' all about him like the others. But when he looked up, he saw a girl next to Yasha. She was talking to Yasha and Kurama about something, which looked like it was something pretty funny. She had a look to her that Hiei couldn't think of.  
  
She was as tall as Kurama, with long blonde hair, and green-yellow eyes. Her skin was pale, she wasn't fat nor fin, and she look like a vamp in the day. The clothes she was wearing were baggy, her pants black, her T-shirt was a dark green, and her other baggy shirt that she had open was blue with black flames.  
  
/Khris looks like she's a teacher, Kase looks like a innocent little girl, and Yasha looks like a Goth. Hmmm.... Never did see that before. But the girl next to her... Do I know her?/ Hiei asked himself.  
  
Yasha said with her sweet voice.  
  
{Fine... Nani's her name?} Hiei asked, wanting to know if it was.....  
  
Yasha said in a playfully voice.  
  
{Bitch.} Hiei said as he got closer to the girl.  
  
/Is it her? Iya.... It can't be..... It was only a dream./ Hiei shook his head.  
  
Yasha replied with a smile.  
  
Hiei came over to where Yasha, Kurama, and the girl stood. Hiei didn't like when Kurama would try and get him to hang with the others. He didn't even like it when Yasha did it. But now it was worst cause they were teamed up. Which now meant that he was out of luck then.  
  
"/Sometimes I wish I never met them./" Hiei though-said, but smiled.  
  
"Naze?"  
  
"Nani?" Hiei asked to.... Whoever said why.  
  
"Naze do you wish you never met them?" The girl asked.  
  
"Who told you that?" Hiei asked her.  
  
"You said it out loud." The girl replied.  
  
"I did?" Hiei asked in confusion.  
  
"Yeah ya did. So naze?" The girl asked.  
  
"Oh..... Uh..... Well..." Hiei couldn't think of a reason.  
  
"I know." Yasha said with a smirk.  
  
"You do?" Both Hiei and the girl asked at the same time.  
  
"Yeah! It's cause me and Kurama always bring him to meet new people! Hiei doesn't like it. But we do it for shits and giggles." Yasha said in her sweet voice.  
  
"Damnit.... I can't believe you know this." Hiei said in a small voice.  
  
"Gomen Hiei but I'm a fared we do!" Kurama said in a laughing voice.  
  
"Poor Hiei! It's just so funny to see the look on your face!" Yasha said in a laughing voice as well.  
  
"BAKA TO YOU BOTH!" Hiei said as he walked away from Yasha and Kurama. Who were still laughing.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!"  
  
"Huh?" Hiei turned around to see who was calling him.  
  
"Thanks for stopping." Said the blonde hair girl.  
  
/Naze isn't she still with Yasha?/ Hiei asked himself.  
  
"Where's Yasha?" Hiei asked the girl.  
  
"She and Kurama had to go get Rini. Koenma called her cell saying something about her hand getting smashed in a door. She and Kurama were going to say gomen to you but had to leave." The girl said.  
  
"Hn. Naze are you following me?" Hiei asked her.  
  
"Kurama and Yasha want me to tell you gomen for nani they said, and Ja. Plus I want to ask you something." The girl replied to him.  
  
"Nani is it?" Hiei asked.  
  
"My name is Houshou Genbutsu, I'm nineteen years old, and I've been having a dream about a man who looks just like you." The girl said.  
  
Hiei blinked. So.... She was the girl in the dream.  
  
"You're Madera?" Hiei asked her. She laughed.  
  
"Iya. Madera was my mother's name. I look a lot like her. But the only thing was that I got some of my fathers' green eyes, and not just my mother's yellow ones." Houshou said in a sad voice.  
  
"So how do you know about the dreams?" Hiei asked her.  
  
"The dreams... My mother along time ago... Before she meet my father. She met this fire youkai named Hiei." Houshou stopped to take in a breath. Hiei waited.  
  
"You see he looked a lot like you. I believe it was your father. But when my mother was with this man name Hiei she knew nani was going on." Houshou stopped trying to think of how to said what happen.  
  
"Well I guess there is iya easy way to say this... She knew that he was a fire youkai, and that he was marry to another woman." Houshou stopped to see what Hiei would do.  
  
"Hn." Was all Hiei said.  
  
"He said that he loved my mother, but that others would see their love as a sin. Cause she was ningen and he was youkai. He married another woman to keep others from thinking that he was still with my mother. But then one day, he found out that the woman that he had married was pregnant with his kids." Houshou said.  
  
"Yukina and I." Hiei said.  
  
Houshou nodded, then continued. "Hai.... He then had to do the right thing and be there for his kids. He and my mother didn't want this to happen. But a few years later after you and your sister were born something happen. My mother or Madera had been capture by this thing. Your father or Hiei still had feelings for Madera even after a few years. Hiei then when to go save Madera." Houshou stopped to breath.  
  
"Did my mother know anything about this." Hiei had to ask.  
  
Houshou nodded her head. "Hai she did. But she knew that Hiei loved her, not the same love like with Madera but a love for her. She understood that Hiei had to leave and save Madera. Before Hiei left your mother gave him some weird liquid. She said that it was for Madera. The thing that had Madera was the Dragon Wave. But after Hiei had killed it or turned it in a slave with iya will, he gave the bottle to Madera and told her to drink it. My mother drink it after your father died." Houshou stopped for Hiei to understand.  
  
"So naze aren't we the same age? How did my father die?" Hiei asked her.  
  
"To answer your questions, your father didn't know that the Dragon Wave was on him until it was too late. Then from your dreams you know what happens. Your father was in bad shape after he turned that thing into a slave. But after he died my mother drink the liquid he gave her. It put her to sleep. She didn't wake up until she felt your energy. She though you were your father. Then she met my father, then got marry and had my brother and me." Houshou finished.  
  
"Nani happen to your mother?" Hiei asked.  
  
Houshou coughed. "She.... She.... She died..... Her and.... And.... And my father...... Thanks to..... To...... To a................... Drunk driver." Houshou was trying to hold tears back as she said this.  
  
Hiei now knowing that by asking what happen to her mother or Madera was a BIG mistake. Hiei didn't like to see girls cry. It was something that he would never say it was true. He felt weak for some reason when a women or girl cried. He just didn't like it, and he didn't like being the reason for it either.  
  
"Uh..... Don't cry Miss Genbutsu. I'm gomen to hear about your family..... I shouldn't have even asked." Hiei said trying to keep the girl from crying.  
  
"Hai.... Hai. I'm the one who should be gomen, not you. Anyways.... The reason for me being hear is to stop the dreams." Houshou said in a flat voice.  
  
"You're here to stop the dreams?" Hiei couldn't believe it.  
  
"Hai.... You wish for me to stop the dreams right?" Houshou asked unsure of what Hiei wanted.  
  
"Well.... I..." Hiei didn't know what to say.  
  
"You nani?" Houshou asked.  
  
Hiei didn't know. He understood why he had the dreams. But.... There was a message of some sort in them. He needed to find out first.  
  
"I don't know.... But I would like if you came by tomorrow and then I'll give you my answer." Hiei hoped that he would get his answer from the dream tonight.  
  
"As you wish. I shall come tomorrow for your answer like you have promise." Houshou said.  
  
She then looked at her watch. "I must leave now. Juroujin is waiting for me. Ja Hiei." Houshou said as she left.  
  
"Ja Miss Genbustsu." Hiei said but she was already gone. Hiei then left as well.  
  
*Back Home*  
  
"I can't believe you smashed Rini's hand Koen!" Yasha yelled.  
  
"I said gomen! I didn't mean to!" Koenma yelled back.  
  
"Oh! Now you think you're some big shot!" Yasha was pissed now.  
  
"Oh shit! Iya! I don't think I'm a big shot! I swear Yasha!" Koenma said as he backed away from his sister. He should have known better then to yell back at Yasha.  
  
"Now Yasha-san lets be reasonable here." Kase tried to clam Yasha down.  
  
"Listen Kasey." Yasha said in a deadly voice.  
  
Hiei went to the living room where all the yelling was happening. Everyone was there, even Houshou and a little boy were there. Hiei saw Kase back away from Yasha. When Yasha used people's full name, she was deadly pissed at someone.  
  
"If you know nani's good for you.... You and Kazuma will stay out of this." Yasha's voice was deadly big time.  
  
"Kasey-san... We should go to your room and let Yasha-san do as she pleases." Kuwabara said while pulling Kase with him to her room.  
  
Hiei looked at the two. Kase looked like she would cry any second, and Kuwabara looked like he was anger-scared at Yasha.  
  
"Now where was I?" Yasha asked herself.  
  
"Yasha-sama! Please! You and I know that Koenma didn't mean to do it." Yuusuke tried to reason with Yasha.  
  
/Big mistake Yuusuke./ Hiei though as he watch.  
  
In a flash Yasha in front of Yuusuke. Khris look at Yasha with wide eyes.  
  
"Yuusuke... You know the only reason naze you aren't dead yet is cause of Khris. But now..... I think it's time for you to see the afterlife again." Yasha's voice scene to scare Koenma more than anything.  
  
Yasha had Yuusuke held up by his shirt. Her eyes weren't the gold-purple they usually are, they were white. Her whole eyes were white. Yuusuke in all of his life was never more scared then he was now. Hiei could see it clear across his face.  
  
"Yasha-sama please! Oh God please don't! I'll take Yuusuke-kun back to my room. You won't see us until morning..... Please let him go." Khris pleading voice.  
  
Yasha looked at her friend then back to Yuusuke. She did it over again a few more times, before she stopped. She threw Yuusuke across the room.  
  
"YUUSUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!" Khris screamed as she ran after him.  
  
Yasha smiled her deadly smile. "Fine. But if it's happens again I won't stop." Yasha said as she turned around again.  
  
Hiei could see Khris and Yuusuke getting into Khris's room. Khris had the look of fear in her eyes. Yuusuke looked like he was going to pass out soon.  
  
"Does anyone else want to stop me?" Yasha asked the rest of the people. Sosh had left with Rini and the little boy. So it was just Houshou, Koenma, Yasha, and him.  
  
Koenma sighed, "Yasha please just get it over with." He closed his eyes waiting for his sister to hit me or whatever. But after a few minutes he open them to see what was wrong.  
  
"Koenma.... Scene the others tried to stop me I have no energy to beat you with.... But I shall wrangle you.... If it happens again I'll kill you." Yasha said as she turn and walked towards Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, Houshou will stay in your room." Yasha didn't asked him, but told him.  
  
"Hai Yasha. Oyasuminasai Yasha. Tell Kurama oyasuminasai too." Hiei said as she pasted him.  
  
"Night Hiei. I will." Yasha replied in a sleepily voice.  
  
Hiei looked at Houshou and Koenma.  
  
"Houshou.... Hiei will show you where you will be sleeping to night. Night Houshou." Koenma said as he walked away from her. She nodded her head.  
  
Koenma then stopped in front of Hiei. What Koenma said to Hiei made him laugh.  
  
"Hiei.... I know nani Sosh has said in the past. But..... Don't do anything that will have you end up in my place today..... Yasha will kill if she finds out you do anything angst her friend's will and you'll end up in the afterlife first if you do. Oyasuminasai Hiei." Koenma said with a yawn.  
  
"Night to you too." Hiei replied.  
  
After Koenma was gone the room fell silent. The one time it was silent and Hiei didn't want it.  
  
"Well.... Uh.... I guess I'll show you to my room." Hiei said in unhappy voice.  
  
He didn't know the girl at much and already he had to share a room with her.  
  
"Alright." Houshou said as she walked over to him.  
  
/Gods! She's beautiful!/ Hiei couldn't help but think that.  
  
Her hair was down, her T-shirt and other shirt were gone. She was only in an undershirt, her baggy pants on still. But for some reason he couldn't get why she looked so beautiful. Then he saw it. Her eyes, the yellow-green eyes. They had something in them. She looked so much like a youkai, but she wasn't. She was an ningen.  
  
"Hiei." Houshou said for the fourth time.  
  
"hmmm?" Hiei asked.  
  
"The room?" Houshou asked.  
  
"Hn... Oh! The room! Gomen! Right this way." Hiei said as he walked down the hall.  
  
Houshou followed him in quietly. When they got to the room they quickly went to bed. When Hiei fell asleep he had the dream.  
  
#Hiei's Dream#  
  
He's walking, but sees nothing.  
  
"Hello?" Hiei asked, but only hears his echo.  
  
Hiei looks around. But sees nor hears anything.  
  
"Nani do you want?"  
  
Hiei turns to see you said that. But sees no one.  
  
"Nani do you want?" It asks again.  
  
Hiei turns around again. Still no one.  
  
"Nani do you want?" It asks again.  
  
Hiei then answers it. "Show yourself."  
  
"Is that nani you want?" It asks.  
  
"I...." Hiei then thinks.  
  
/It wants to know nani I want.... Nani do I want?/ Hiei asks himself.  
  
"I want...." Hiei trails off.  
  
"You want..." It repeated.  
  
"I want to...." Hiei trailed off again.  
  
"You want to..." It repeated.  
  
"I want to speak with Madera." Hiei finish.  
  
"Is that nani you want?" It asked.  
  
"Hai." Hiei replied.  
  
"Then that is nani you shall have." It said.  
  
There was a flash of white light. Then there was Madera.  
  
"Hello little Hiei." Madera said with a smile.  
  
"I'm not little." Hiei replies.  
  
"True." Madera smiles. "So how do you like Houshou?"  
  
"I don't really know her." Hiei replies.  
  
"You will soon." Madera replies.  
  
"Naze are you so happy?" Hiei asks.  
  
Sort laugh. "Cause my daughter has met someone who can help her." Madera says.  
  
"Help her with nani? She looks fine to me." Hiei said.  
  
"Oh so you were checking her out." More laughing.  
  
"Iya! I mean.... She doesn't look like she needs help." Hiei replied.  
  
"So she isn't cute to you?" Madera replied.  
  
"Iya... I mean hai... Iya wait.... I don't know." Hiei was confuses.  
  
"It shows you like her." Madera said.  
  
"I don't know her." Hiei replied with anger.  
  
"Hiei.... Naze am I here?" Madera asked.  
  
"You're here cause...." Hiei whispered the lasts words.  
  
"I didn't caught that last part." Madera said. "Repeat that."  
  
"...." Hiei whispers again.  
  
"Hiei you really need to say nani it is!" Madera said. "Now say it loud!"  
  
"YOU'RE HERE CAUSE I WANT TO FIND OUT MORE ABOUT HOUSHOU!" Hiei yelled , then cover his mouth.  
  
Madera smiled. "I knew it."  
  
"Fine you were right I do like her." Hiei was pissed that she knew.  
  
"But Hiei." Madera said.  
  
"Nani?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You're going to wake up now." Madera said.  
  
When Madera said now the world got funny looking again.  
  
#End of Hiei's Dream#  
  
"Hiei?" Houshou asked.  
  
"Huh?" Hiei was still half asleep.  
  
"Uh.... Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Houshou asked.  
  
Hiei's eyes widen. "I do?" He asked.  
  
"Hai." Houshou answer.  
  
"Damnit."  
  
*In The Kitchen*  
  
"I think it kawaii." Yasha said as she pasted the food.  
  
"But he's older then her!" Sosh said while drinking his coffee.  
  
"Only by one year Sosh!" Koenma said while reading the paper.  
  
"I still think it's wrong." Sosh said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Don't listen to him Rini. I think its kawaii that you and Juroujin are together." Yasha said as she give them their food.  
  
"I also think its kawaii. But if you hurt my sister.... Be wrangled that I'll make you pay." Koenma said as he drink his coffee.  
  
"As you know I don't agree with this, but hurt her and you're dead." Sosh said as he ate.  
  
"Well.... That's a good thing right?" Juroujin asked his now girlfriend.  
  
"Hai. Now eat." Rini replied, with a big smile.  
  
"That's my girl!" Khris said with food in her mouth.  
  
"Oh boy! You really are for girl power." Yuusuke said while waiting his second plate of food.  
  
"Nani's wrong about that?" Kase asked from her place at the table.  
  
"Oh Kasey-san! Don't listen to Urameshi! He doesn't know nani he's talking about!" Kuwabara said to his girlfriend.  
  
"Yuusuke please don't do anything." Kurama begged his friend, as Yuusuke tried to throw a fork at Kuwabara.  
  
"Yuusuke Urameshi!" Yasha yelled.  
  
"Gomen Yasha." Yuusuke said as he put his fork down.  
  
"So you tried to throw food instead of punches at the baka?"  
  
"Good morning Hiei." Yasha said, as she made Hiei and Houshou food.  
  
"I would punch Kuwabara, But Kase is here." Yuusuke said.  
  
"You see! He can't do anything with us girls around!" Houshou said as she walked in the room.  
  
"Hello Houshou." Koenma said as he moved over to make room for Houshou and Hiei.  
  
"I think we need a bigger table." Sosh said to his sister.  
  
"I'll talk to dad later about that. Houshou did you about Juroujin and Rini?" Yasha asked.  
  
"Only a little. Juroujin are you sure about this?" Houshou asked her little brother.  
  
"Hai Houshou. I really like Rini." Juroujin replied back.  
  
"Kawaii! My little brother is all gown up!" Houshou cried.  
  
All the boys and girls in the room laughed their heads off. Juroujin and Rini blushed.  
  
"Anyways.. Houshou will you be staying with us? I'm sure Hiei doesn't mined sharing a room." Yasha said.  
  
"Yeah! Then Hiei can get the sex he needs!" Sosh said. Yasha smacked the back of his head.  
  
"Ow! Nani?!" Sosh asked his sister.  
  
"Nani have I told you about saying things like that when Rini is in the room? You baka!" Yasha said to her older brother.  
  
"Gomen Yasha. I forget that Rini isn't as old as us." Sosh said rubbing his head.  
  
"Hai. Gomen Sosh." Yasha replied.  
  
"I don't know." Houshou replied. "You may if you like." Hiei replied to her.  
  
"But wouldn't I be in the way?" Houshou asked Yasha.  
  
"Iya. We have lots of people here everyday. And lots spend the night too." Yasha replied picking up some of the empty plates.  
  
"But I don't think Hiei would like sharing a room with me." Houshou said.  
  
"I already said you may if you like." Hiei said as he drank his coffee.  
  
"Well." Houshou trailed off.  
  
"Come Houshou!" Yasha said in her happy voice.  
  
"I." Houshou trailed off.  
  
"You're our friend. We welcome you to stay." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah! You're our buddy!" Khris yelled.  
  
"Come on! It'll be fun!" Yuusuke replied.  
  
"Please Houshou-san!" Kase said.  
  
"Yeah Houshou-san please?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"I don't." Houshou didn't get to finish.  
  
"You can if you want." Sosh said.  
  
"Yeah. Dad will think he's got twelve instead of ten!" Koenma said. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Please stay Hous!" Rini pleaded.  
  
"Please Houshou?" Juroujin said in a little voice.  
  
"I.." She looked at Hiei. He was the only one who didn't say anything.  
  
"I would like it if you stay." Hiei said. Everyone was shocked.  
  
"Then I will stay." Houshou replied.  
  
*No One Home*  
  
"Hey Hiei?" Houshou asked.  
  
"Nani?" Hiei asked from the couch.  
  
"Did you mean it?" She asked.  
  
"Mean nani?" He asked.  
  
"When you said I would like if you stayed?" Houshou asked Hiei.  
  
"Hai I did. Naze do you ask?" Hiei didn't want her to leave.  
  
"So I can find things out." Houshou said as she leaned over and kissed Hiei on the lips.  
  
After they part. "Ja!" Houshou said real quick.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Picking up Rini and Juroujin! We'll finish this later!" Houshou said as she left.  
  
/We will in deed. We will in deed./ Hiei couldn't help the smile on his face.  
  
Houshou was in deed beautiful.  
  
*End*  
  
Oh man! That took so long to write! Hope you people liked it! This is one out two who will be PG-13 or PG. I can't believe I wrote one! Good for me! Ja! 


End file.
